


【翻译】Two years in the making By knoxoursavior

by Saroyamal



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DCU
Genre: BVS Compliant, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6472645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saroyamal/pseuds/Saroyamal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>每天早晨，Bruce都无视自己胯部和膝部的隐痛，坚持呆在床上。Alfred则始终不懈叫他起床吃早饭，直到他终于照做。Bruce本期望在厨房里看见耐心等待的双手交叉胸前的Alfred，随时准备在必要时把Bruce绑在椅子上。</p><p>然而，厨房里的人是Clark Kent，吃着他的烤面包，喝着他的鲜橙汁，生龙活虎。</p><p>Alfred应该警告他的。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Two years in the making By knoxoursavior

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [two years in the making](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6457399) by [knoxoursavior](https://archiveofourown.org/users/knoxoursavior/pseuds/knoxoursavior). 



> Lofter:  
> http://rogerabbit.lofter.com/post/4275f6_a846386  
> http://rogerabbit.lofter.com/post/4275f6_a846584  
> http://rogerabbit.lofter.com/post/4275f6_a85cf6c
> 
> 随缘总是打不开，我就不放了。  
> 这篇文真的真的真的好甜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊救命我快要被甜死了。

两年恋爱进行时

BY knoxoursavior

每天早晨，Bruce都无视自己胯部和膝部的隐痛，坚持呆在床上。Alfred则始终不懈叫他起床吃早饭，直到他终于照做。Bruce本期望在厨房里看见耐心等待的双手交叉胸前的Alfred，随时准备在必要时把Bruce绑在椅子上。

然而，厨房里的人是Clark Kent，吃着他的烤面包，喝着他的鲜橙汁，生龙活虎。

Alfred应该警告他的。

“让开点。”Bruce抱怨。毕竟这么说比问Clark他为什么还活着，什么时候活过来了，过去两个月在哪里要容易得多。

“你也早上好。”Clark说，没有挪开的意思。Bruce意识到这是他第一次近距离看Clark微笑，这个想法让他胸口有些疼痛。

“Bruce少爷不怎么问人早安。“Alfred说，眼皮子都不抬地继续在房间另一头娴熟煎蛋。

Bruce很爱Alfred，他真的很爱。但有时候，他很希望Alfred能让他享有更清静的早晨。

“因为他是夜晚的造物吗？”Clark问，他语气里明显的消遣本该惹恼Bruce的，但Bruce生不起气来。

“啊，当然，Clark少爷。”Alfred微微赞成，他看向Clark的目光已经带着一丝喜爱了。

Bruce觉得Clark身上有某种影响别人的东西。不过，Bruce还是花了好几年，直到那个意外之后对Superman的态度才逐渐好转。像Alfred暗示的那样，这都得怪Bruce太他妈固执。

但现在都没关系了。他信任Clark，相信这个人能做到Bruce作为Batman永远做不到的事。

“真高兴看见你们俩相处融洽。”Bruce低声说，从Clark盘子里偷了一块培根，拿过Clark杯子喝了一口。反正这本来就是Bruce的早餐。

“当然，Clark少爷没有您那么难以相处。这点不用怀疑。”Alfred说。说真的，等着瞧，Bruce再也不会给他涨工资了。

“我不知道Perry White会不会同意你的观点。我可从来没完成过他交给我的体育版的任务。”Clark说，语气莫名有些尖锐。Superman不是唯一一个被宣告死亡的人，Clark也死了。解释Clark为什么会死而复生可比Superman难多了。

“是啊，你忙着追踪某个可怜的(poor)，还不爱出风头的蝙蝠义警。”Bruce说，无视Clark和Alfred的嘲笑声。

“太对了，Batman是很贫穷(poor)。”Clark慢吞吞地说，“说得好像他没有那些价值几十亿美元的小玩意似的。”

（poor既有可怜又有贫穷的意思，不过这一点真的需要说吗）

Bruce哼了一声。“闭嘴，Kent。这么早不要干这种事。”

“已经十一点了。”Clark面无表情。Bruce猜到他会这么说，但他没猜到Clark接下来的话，“叫我Clark。”

Bruce凝视着Clark，猜测着，在他生死不知的两个月里，有没有人叫过他这个名字？

“闭嘴，Clark。”Bruce最终说道，他低头看向Alfred刚刚悄无声息送上来的煎蛋。实在是太早了，他还没法面对这些事。

他没看见Clark骤然放松的表情，也没看见他笑意终于蔓延到眼睛，笑得眼角皱起纹路。没看见也没什么，毕竟即使Bruce看见了，他也不知道怎么处理。

 

 

Clark留在庄园过夜，Alfred希望他住在客房里好好休息一下，Clark的抵抗在Alfred的毫不动摇的请求下一点用都没有。

“我可以在城里找个旅馆。”开始时Clark不停重复。他的脸颊染了一点粉，竭力不让自己的拒绝显得太冒犯。“我有些古怪的工作，所以现在我还有钱可以用——”

“无稽之谈。您是韦恩家族的朋友，我们有完美的房间可以供你过夜。”Alfred说。Bruce知道这个语气。

Alfred不会接受否定的回答。

Bruce思忖着有多少次Martha Kent捧着Clark的脸，温柔微笑着看向他的眼睛，请求他坐下来，和她一起吃顿饭，好好休息一会儿。Clark现在就很需要休息。虽然Alfred很擅长照顾穿着制服的英雄，但Bruce觉得就算是Alfred，也无法比Martha做得更好。

不过，他们可以尝试。

 

“干脆再呆一晚上吧？”第二天，Bruce对Clark说，“我觉得我需要人帮我想想怎么跟Aquaman对话。”

第三天，Bruce请Clark帮他处理一个当地案件——绑架流浪儿系列案。第四天，Bruce问Clark他怎么看他最新的重型装甲制服。

一天又一天，直到有一天，Bruce不需要再问Clark是否留下了。

 

 

“没人知道。”某一天，Clark说。他站在Bruce办公室的门口，摆弄着自己衬衫的下摆——事实上，那是Bruce的衬衫，因此在Clark身上显得有些宽松。

“嗯。”Bruce回答。他现在知道如何严守秘密了。

“我妈妈也不知道。”Clark继续道，Bruce停止阅读，抬眼看向Clark，嘴角关切地抿起。

他不知道说什么。他们一般不会讨论这种事，这种深深埋在心里的事。

也许是时候做点改变了。

“我妈妈叫Martha。你知道吗？”Bruce放下平板。

Clark迟疑了一下，穿过房间，坐到Bruce旁边。他的头一直低着。“呃，在我——呃，之后，我能接触到电脑了的时候，查一下就知道了。”

Bruce点点头，“她以前跟我说哥谭是个伟大的城市。人们只是需要帮助，需要有人拉他们一把。她说，我们可以成为那样的人。我父母死的时候，我失去了方向。我忘记了她教我的事，但最终，我仍回到了她所走的路。”

过了一阵，Clark才回话。Bruce只是坐着不动，等待着。

“你是在说，我应该告诉妈妈我还活着吗？”

终于，Clark说道。Bruce并没有注意到他语气中的一丝愉悦。

“是的。”Bruce说。确实是的，Martha Kent不应该被这样对待。“我不会强迫你做什么，Clark，但你要知道，迟早有一天，你得告诉他，还有Lois Lane。”

Clark皱眉，额头上现出几条纹路。Bruce觉得自己一点也不想看见那些纹路。

“我真想她。”Clark说。Bruce不知道他指的是Martha还是Lois还是两者都是，他只是伸出手，轻轻捏捏Clark的肩膀，告诉他他懂。

他懂，却无法为Clark做什么。但是，他能陪伴在Clark身边。

Bruce并没有预料到Clark会突然倾身，手臂揽过Bruce的脖子，没有预料到他将鼻子埋进Bruce的肩窝，也没有预料到他一动不动伏着，呼出的气息轻轻擦过Bruce的皮肤。

“我知道。”Bruce喃喃道，压住Clark发顶。如果Dick现在在这肯定会这么说，当Superman拥抱你的时候，你除了回抱他之外还能做什么呢。于是，Bruce回抱住他。“我知道。”

 

 

“Diana怎么样？”

Bruce扯了扯自己的领结，他懒得把它脱下来，毕竟沙发就在对面，他对天发誓那东西正在召唤他。

“她跟波塞冬说了，让他帮忙找Aquaman。”Bruce说，想到希腊神明竟然真的在地球上游荡——他稍稍皱了皱鼻子。如果Jason知道他们是真的，如果他知道他甚至可以逼问他们《伊利亚特》的真实性，他一定会激动得得动脉瘤的。但Bruce很快就强迫自己忘掉了这个想法，小心将其关在脑海深处，免得痛苦将他生生蚕食。

“显然，在他告诉Diana地点之前，他会先让她求索一阵。Diana说可能要一两个星期。”

Clark微笑。“典型的希腊神，是吧？”

Bruce没有翻白眼，但他允许自己的嘴角上浮了一点。Clark看见了，他当然会看见，毕竟他有那样的视力。不过Bruce更希望在相处了这么久之后，Clark并不需要动用超能力就能发现他在微笑。

“不过，我其实是在问Diana怎么样。”Clark说，语气只流露出一丁点无恶意的讽刺，“不是她的任务怎么样了。”

Bruce盯着Clark，他知道Clark是个好人，但有时，他仍然会措手不及，完全搞不明白Clark怎么可以这么好——那么无私，勇敢，富有激情。Clark将自己呈现于世人面前，他是一个奇迹，也是一个谜题。

“她很好。”Bruce最终说，接着，他有些迟疑地补充道，“她——她最近跟Lois很聊得来。”

Clark眉毛皱在一起，好像他不知道如何处理这个信息似的，“Lois？真的？”

“Diana在照顾她。”Bruce评论。Diana并没有跟他说的很详细，但他知道她尽可能保证Lois的安全——一个有Lois这样能力和固执程度的记者所能拥有的最大安全。Bruce猜测这是她纪念Superman的方式，就像他想要聚集起世界上所有的超人类来保护Clark如此热爱的世界一样。

Clark喟叹，听起来似乎整个世界的重量从他肩膀上移开了。“我很高兴。”

Bruce点点头，努力微笑了一下，试图让Clark也一起露出笑容。

“我也很高兴。”

 

 

有时候，Bruce希望自己在哥谭能不要那么孤独。当然Alfred和Barbara总是在他耳朵里说话。不过Dick仍潜伏在某处，而Selina也从来都不是个有团队精神的人。

戈登局长是他的朋友，但他和Bruce总保持着一定距离，仅仅以维持警局的形象。

真的，Bruce很想念Jason。他想念有人在他身侧与他并肩战斗的时候，他想念Jason和Dick荡进黑夜时的笑声，他想念督促他们做家庭作业，完成训练，并试图禁止他们领养犯罪巷所有流浪猫的日子。

Bruce——Bruce为自己的渴望感到愧疚，愧疚于自己仅仅因为孤独和自私，就想置更多人的生命于危险之中。

除了那天。那天，Timothy Drake出现在塔门口，要求成为Robin。他闯入了Bruce的房子，直接走进客厅，但他突然看见了坐在沙发上，头发带着潮气，鼻梁上架着眼睛，正在Bruce的笔记本上浏览着网站的Clark，于是停了下来。

“你还活着。”Tim说，他惊讶地睁大双眼，张开嘴。

“我还活着。”Clark肯定地说。

“你是Superman。”Tim说，Bruce觉得自己也应料到这事的。

“他知道我是Batman。”Bruce注意到Clark看向自己寻求答案，解释道。

“怎么回事？”Clark沉思，他听起来好像已经接受事实了。

“我发现Dick Grayson是第一个Robin。毕竟有些事只有一个Grayson才有能力做。”Tim说，耸耸肩膀，好像他做的事完全不是事似的。

“你还知道谁？”Clark问，Bruce很高兴他问了，因为他自己并不敢问。

Tim身体晃了晃，Bruce一手压上他的肩膀稳住他，问他是不是还好，并叫Alfred来照顾一下有着过小身躯的Tim。

“Batgirl，不过她现在好像不叫这个名字了。”Tim停住，犹豫了一下，当然，Bruce知道他要说什么了，“Robin，Jason。”

Bruce点点头，但他无法掩饰因再次听见Jason名字而紧绷的肩膀和下颌。

“我忘了你名字了。”Clark说，他站起来走过房间，跪在Tim面前，这样他的眼睛就可以直视Jason的眼睛了。

“Timothy Drake。”

Clark微笑，向Tim伸出手，Tim回握。

“我是Clark Kent，不过我猜你已经知道了。认识你很开心。”

Bruce觉得既然Clark这么相信这个孩子，他也应该相信他。

但做一个背景调查也没什么不好。Clark会理解的。

 

 

“我想告诉她们，我想告诉妈妈和Lois。”有一天，Clark说。

“没问题。”Bruce回答，虽然Clark并不真的需要他的同意，“你需要我陪着你吗？”

Clark想都没想就脱口而出，“嗯。”

Bruce点点头，手隔着桌子握住Clark的手，安慰地捏了捏。

“我去开车。

 

 

一天晚上，Bruce的制服被撕开，满身枪伤地躺在一间仓库里。他还没有流血到昏迷简直就是个奇迹，尤其是考虑到他只有两只手来堵全身不下十处伤口。

“我很抱歉。”Alfred在通讯上说。

“抱歉什么？”Bruce哽着喉咙好容易说出声。他才是那个应该道歉的人，而不是Alfred。因为他喝酒，他打架，甚至有时，他觉得自己做这事——当Batman——只是因为这是他唯一会做的事。也因为他大概是全世界最难照顾的人，而Alfred还陪伴了他整整四十三年。

“对于马上发生的事，我很抱歉。”Alfred说，有那么一刹那，Bruce以为他说的是死亡。但死亡在他看来并不是太坏。Diana可以继续保护世界，和Barry和Arthur——他们刚刚同意帮忙。他确定Victor也会的，只要他们能说服Silas Stone。

还有Clark——好吧，有时候，Bruce想起自己梦里Superman独裁的场面，而那明显是Bruce的错。他觉得，也许世界没有蝙蝠侠完全就不是一件坏事。

但对于此事他没有选择。他听见从空气里传来的爆破声，破碎的玻璃声，然后他就在空中了，被Clark小心翼翼地护在胸前。

“你不会有事的，Bruce，你会没事的。”Clark在说，这让Bruce想要用鼻子蹭蹭他的脸颊，永远也不要放手。

“我当然不会有事。”Bruce喘息着，“我是Batman。”

Clark哽咽地干笑了一声，听起来有些歇斯底里，又有些痛苦不堪。Bruce不习惯看到这么悲伤的Clark。“对，你不会有事。”

 

 

Bruce轻声哼哼，因为他不知道他还能做什么——他的视线模糊，每分每秒过去，他的眼皮都越来越重。

“Bruce，别离开，别睡过去。”Clark说。

冷。Bruce习惯于站在屋顶，从一个房子荡到另一个房子，或驾驶飞机飞行，但与Clark一起飞是完全不同的一种体验。他紧靠Clark汲取温暖，努力保持清醒。

“我不会的。”

 

 

Bruce醒过来的时候，已经过去两天了。

Clark站在他床边为他守夜。他床头柜放着一张报纸，头条是《空中残影，蝙蝠侠？》。

“你受伤Alfred就会变得超级骇人。”这是Clark对他说的第一句话。

“我知道。”Bruce说。毕竟每次Jason或Dick浸在沾满血的制服里时，他总和Alfred在一起。他看着Alfred把孩子们拖上椅子，处理伤口，看着管家摆出一副让他们几个只能乖乖听话老实坐着的架势。

“你做噩梦了，但Alfred说很正常。”Clark听起来有点担心。好像他自己没死过去似的，好像Bruce没有看着他死参加他的葬礼每晚都梦到Doomsday刺透Clark的胸膛似的。

“是很正常。”Bruce最终只说了这样一句话。毕竟他刚醒，他不想吓到Clark。

Clark皱眉，“我真希望事情不是这样。”

Bruce也是。

 

 

Bruce还得在床上呆三天，Clark一直陪着他，遵从Alfred的指示，一天只允许Bruce用笔记本工作不超过三小时。

等Clark夺走了他的工作后，Bruce挪到床的一边，好让Clark躺下，然后他不得不和Clark一起看夜间电视。

有时候在星期二，Alfred会带一个扶手椅过来，和他们坐一天。有时候，Tim也过来帮Bruce处理一点工作。Bruce对这点非常不满，但Alfred和Clark都比较满意。

“你们都好老。”Tim看着电视上的经典老片抱怨道。每个人都或咕哝或点头地表示同意。

“是你长得太小了。”Clark翻了个白眼。

“Clark没那么老。”Bruce捍卫道，Clark比他小十一岁，他不应该被这么粗鲁地对待。

“电影要开始了。”Alfred说，Bruce几乎就从他语气里听出了他内心的冲动——把Clark和Tim两人的头发揉乱然后对他们说，“保持安静，孩子们。”

每个人都遵从了。毕竟这是Alfred，没人敢不遵从。除了偶尔超级超级固执的Bruce，那不算，毕竟Bruce比Alfred先来的。

 

 

所以Bruce把自己紧紧裹在毛毯里，挪近Clark。Clark像是一个人形火炉，会呼吸的那种，Bruce靠近他就能治疗伤口了。因此他决定满足自己的小小心愿。

事情很顺利。Clark把Bruce的举动当做邀请，自然地伸手搂过他的腰，挤进Bruce的毛毯，头轻轻靠着Bruce的脸颊。

“我第一次看这个电影是和爸妈一起。桌上有曲奇饼干，妈妈还做了热巧克力，然后我们坐下来，用VCR放这个电影。”Clark喃喃说。

“每个礼拜五，我父母都会陪我看电影。”Bruce说，“不管他们有多忙，有多累，他们总会腾出这个时间给我。我们看这个片子的时候，我还不太喜欢它。现在我……”

“我很抱歉。”Clark说。

“你没什么好抱歉的。”Bruce说。这是实话。他不明白为什么Clark总为不是他责任的事道歉，也搞不明白为什么他总认为他自己应该道歉。Bruce记得议会大厦爆炸案，认真思索自己是否当时应该顺从心意，干脆把标记烙在Lex身上。

“我很抱歉。”Clark重复。

你无法拯救所有人。Bruce想说。你拯救不了过去的人。拯救不了已经死去三十五年的人。但他不知道现在是否是一个讨论这事的好时机。

今晚，Clark应该好好放松，看看电影，带着笑意沉睡过去。

所以Bruce只是轻轻吻了吻Clark的发梢，将怨愤与苦痛埋在心里，一言不发。

 

 

Lex预言的那一天终于来了。

Clark全副武装，站在蝙蝠车前，昂首挺胸，准备好再一次拯救世界。完全不令人惊奇。

“我和你一起。”Clark说。听他的语气，Bruce知道他已经考虑了好一阵子了。

“好。”Bruce说。毕竟他不会阻止Superman，他也没理由阻止。

Clark给了他一个灿烂美丽的笑容，Bruce真希望他们能活下来，他能再次见到这样的笑容。

“谢谢，Bruce。”

这就是废话了，Bruce想。Clark为他做的事比Bruce为Clark做的要多得多。因为Clark让Bruce重新成为Batman，因为Clark是他屋里的光，因为虽然Bruce是两人中的战略家，但所有真正重要的决定，Clark都做得更好——那些与他爱着的人有关的决定。

“你飞吗？”Bruce问。

“呃，不是说我不喜欢你的车，但我确实想伸直腿。”Clark说。

Bruce怒视，“你比我矮，你没权利抱怨。”

Clark无视了他。那个混蛋。

“Clark！”Clark飞走前夕，Bruce叫道。Clark停下，侧侧头表示自己在听。“出现在他们面前的时候注意点，别让他们犯心脏病。”

Clark飞走了，但Bruce听见风里传来的大笑声。

这就足够了。

 

【完】


End file.
